On A Stormy Night
by Nicola
Summary: Buffy is out patrolling on a wet night. Angel takes her home. Third and last in my first and last series 'Dreams Come True'.


On A Stormy Night  
By Nicola  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue.  
Rating: Very mild. It's pure, unadulterated fluff. The kids could read this.  
Spoilers: Things from my other stories like 'Swimming Fun'. Nuffink from da series.  
Season: My season. Maybe I should make a 'Human Angel Fluff' series. I have a lot of stories for it. :)  
Teaser: Fluff to say I'm sorry.  
Author's note: This is for everyone on the BA_Fluff, BuffyAngelShipperFic and SoulmatesEternal lists for putting up with my wrath on August 9th 2K. I was having a bad day, I vented it all on the lists and I'm not surprised if the listmommies kick me off. I would (this story written Aug 10th).  
  
It was a totally un-Californian night. The sky was covered in looming dark clouds that looked evil. The wind howled through the trees like a werewolf and it spattered rain, threatening to tip it down. It was too horrid for anyone to go out in.  
  
Yet Buffy was out, as usual, in the graveyard, as usual. The cold gale whipped through her jacket, chilling her to the bone. She just wanted to curl up inside her cosy apartment with her cosy boyfriend and forget about demons and the hellmouth. Why did Faith always get to go away for a week? Buffy never got a vacation, and she sure as hell needed one. She rocked back and forth on the mausoleum she was perched on, legs tucked under her chin and arms holding all her body heat as close as possible. The vampires weren't out; they wouldn't be in a storm like this. But Giles had warned of some nasty demons that get buzzed with magical energy when lightning strikes, and the sky just screamed flashing electricity show. She curled herself tighter into a ball, trying to disappear from the freezing cemetery. She moaned in annoyance when the rain finally broke free and pelted down towards the ground, seeming to take extra special care in hitting her as much and as hard as possible. She'd been sat in the same spot for an hour; the demons just weren't there. Slowly she pulled herself out of the foetal position and jumped off the roof of the mausoleum. Unknowingly, she landed square in the middle of a deep puddle. The muddy water splashed up her legs, soaking through to her skin. She shivered at the cold and pulled her jacket tighter around her. It didn't work, of course.   
  
Buffy wandered out of the graveyard in her own time, keeping an eye out for any ridiculously stupid demons who'd be out in the storm. There were none, since they didn't have a destiny that kept them out rain or moon-shine. As she followed the path towards the next cemetery it started to hail. The horrid stones weren't any bigger than a pea, but they stung like hell. She lifted her arms up to protect her face, which succeeded only slightly. The Slayer began jogging to get to the next graveyard quickly, to the shelter of a mausoleum. Other people were attempting to get out of the storm too, but they were in cars. They sped by the only pedestrian on the road. A nice red family saloon raced through an enormous puddle, soaking Buffy from head to toe. She couldn't even find the energy to be angry. Wiping futilely at the drops that ran into her eyes, she slumped against the wall that protected the gravestones on one side from the cars on the other. Beyond caring, she hit the floor and drew her knees under her chin again. The heavens showed no mercy on her, and didn't let up their watery assault. So completely down was Buffy that she didn't notice the black convertible pull up with its hood shielding the comfy chairs. She didn't notice a man bend down in front of her and look into her face. When he tilted her head she opened her eyes and met his. Their gazes locked and Buffy smiled. Angel smiled back at her and slid one arm under her knees and another around her shoulders before lifting her into his strong arms. Buffy didn't mind. He carried his girlfriend to the passenger side and carefully placed her in the seat. Her soggy head rolled back against the headrest and she smiled gratefully, but her eyes remained shut. Angel lightly kissed her forehead before closing the door and climbing in behind the steering wheel. He pulled the vehicle back out onto the road and they headed for their apartment.  
  
*****  
  
The living room was warm, and Buffy immediately felt better even though Angel had only just carried her across the threshold. He placed her on the sofa in front of a roaring fire and switched on the TV before moving off to the kitchen. Buffy sniffled slightly. It was either a sappy movie or she had the cold. Angel decided on the latter. He moved around the kitchen at lightening speed, but not forgetting any details.   
  
He sat on the sofa next to Buffy with her pyjamas, a towel, a hairbrush and a tray of hot chocolate with marshmallows and tissues. When she finally opened her heavy eyelids it was only to look at Angel with pure love in her eyes.  
  
"I told you nothing good ever came from water," she croaked. Angel smiled at her, remembering the time they'd all gone swimming and Buffy had had the worst time of her life.   
  
"Yes you did," he agreed. She sniffled again and curled herself up into a little ball. Angel brushed a strand of wet hair from her face before standing up again. "Buffy," he said to grab her attention. She looked up at him lazily.  
  
"Whassup?" she asked, her voice suddenly nasal. Angel pulled her feet out from under her and took off her socks. He was surprised to find her toes almost blue. He eventually got all her clothes off so that she was naked on the couch. With the care only a lover possesses, he dried away the dampness of the rain with help from the crackling flames in the hearth. He watched with happiness as the familiar pink glow returned to Buffy's skin. He slipped on her pyjamas, also heated thanks to the fire. He sat back on the sofa and she curled herself into him, taking small sips from the warm chocolate. Angel ran his fingers through Buffy's hair and flinched when she did when his digits encountered a few tight lugs. He picked the brush up from the coffee table and slowly ran it through her damp hair, until her locks were straight and knot-free.   
  
They sat in contented quiet, watching some stand up comedian on the television. Buffy sniffled occasionally and Angel continuously stroked her hair. The warm rose colour of the room only added to the heat, making the two feel even warmer.  
  
When ten o'clock rolled around Buffy was fast asleep in Angel's arms. He smiled at the adorable sight, before picking her up and taking her to their bedroom. She didn't stir as he placed her under the blood red covers, or when he climbed in a moment later and took her into his arms. She wriggled as close to him as she could, glad to have his warmth around her. Angel smiled when she laid still and content and soon found himself drifting off to sleep. At least the next day was Saturday, their day.  
  
  
The End!  
  
I'm sorry guys!  



End file.
